Grand Tricksters
by tw-cat
Summary: One shot. Let's imagine the Grand Chase characters in Trickster Online.  My first crossover. And I hope it's alright :3


**Crossover of two MMORPGs. Grand Chase and Trickster Online. :3  
>Enjoy reading.<br>**

* * *

><p>The day started when Elesis stretched her hands in the air, waiting for her companions to come. Her long ears perked up and her tail twitched. She was a bunny trickster, as she clenched her fists that were in her boxing gloves. She looked left and right, seeking her friends.<p>

Arme ran towards the red headed bunny. She had trouble slipping into her dress that morning, accidentally getting her horns caught on to the laces and her cotton tail stuck on the inside of her undergarments. Though, this was a regular thing, Elesis would yell at her for her incompetance. The sheep trickster stumbled towards the bunny, whom started yelling at her.

From afar, she sighed. Lire watched her friends fighting again, even if this was a usual thing, it was a pain to get caught up in their crossfire. Reluctantly, the fox trickster dragged her brown tails behind her, towards her two companions. Her chocolate ears perked up, bracing herself for their yellings.

Sneaking from behind, Ryan pounced on to the blonde fox trickster, catching all the girls off guard. He joked at their flustered face, but getting his face smacked by Lire's handbag. He fell flat on his butt, still laughing, his yellow tail wagging happily. The lion trickster was satisfied at her angry face, his ears twitched happily. He just liked each of the fox's expressions.

He rolled his eyes, watching the three girls making such fuss about the lion trickster next to the skill shop. Ronan dared not to approach them, but he wasn't brave enough to back away when the bunny spotted his scaly blue tail sneaking away. When she bellowed his name, the dragon trickster had no choice but to drag himself present in front of her.

Another Lion trickster stood, watching them from afar. His silver hair made his flicking brown ears very visible for the purple haired sheep to notice. She waved happily to him, calling his name out cheerfully. Lass, giving the sheep a smile, wandered to them, only to stay just at the edge of the group's circle. He was more focused on thinking about the quest he had received, to search for an item that was hidden in the ground.

Then there was the charging red headed bull, tackling down the silverette. He was happy, for the first time, the silverette didn't sense him approaching. His horns stuck out of his hood and tail flickering joyfully, Jin the Bull trickster roared out his victory cry, only to be pushed over by the red headed bunny and the orange pelted lion. They tackled each other, with Lass edging out of the fierce battle, flanking to the sighing dragon.

Amy was having a cheerful smile, walking towards the group from the direction that the Bull trickster came from. Her approach caught the attentions of many males spectators, that Jin stopped and sat obediently, gawking in attraction to the beautiful Cat trickster. The other girls meerly rolled their eyes as they welcomed the Beauty Queen, the guys still staring at her beauty.

Yawning, the Racoon trickster avoided the group. His striped tail drooped down, like his ears, feeling unwelcomed to the bright morning. The raven haired wished to prolong his slumber, but he knew his descendant will surely hunt him down. Seighart snickered, the thought of a bunny hunting a raccoon made the immortal laugh as he dragged himself reluctantly to the group of young tricksters.

Fixing her glasses, Mari left the item shop, after she had finished refining her book. Unlike the usual days, Mari took the time to braid her hair under her horns, tying them with ribbons that had bells on them. She had remembered that the raven haired raccoon had once said he liked the braided hairs of Sheep tricksters, but she never knew why she had the urge to braid them now. Approaching the troop of tricksters infront of the skill shop, Mari nodded to them, finding the Raccoon Trickster looking closely to her now.

Scowling, a violet haired dragon seeked attention for his wounds. He had returned from one of the dungeons, fatally injured. Taking a seat right on the side of the street, he lay his head on the ground, falling asleep. Dio had not noticed that a group of tricksters had crowded around him. Only for him to ignore though, as he continued to slumber. He was a nocturnal kind of person, and had spent the night in battle, casting thousands of spells.

A Fox trickster skipped to the group surrounding the sleeping dragon. She crossed her arm, feeling much superior over Dio, as she explained the situation to the rest of the tricksters gathered there. Ley had no intention for someone to protect her whilst she was excavating the dungeon for a rare item, but he went anyways, only to show off and failed to survive properly. The pink haired fox laughed happily, as another scowl came from Dio.

Without anyone's notice, another bull had joined their group. He stood behind the red headed bunny and the blue haired dragon, blinking blankly at them all. Zero watched the rest fool around, before the bunny had bumped to his chin, causing her and the rest to get shocked that he had just appeared from nowhere.

Lastly, a raccoon pounced behind his brother, grabbing him by the neck. Other than his brunette hair and red eyes, he shared the same face to the silver haired lion. Rufus gave a mischievious smile, taking out an item from the silverette's backpack. The two brothers engaged in a battle, much to everyone's amusement.

"Right! All of us are gathered here!" Elesis shouted, hand held out in the midst of the group. Simultaneously, Lire and Arme placed their hand on to hers, followed by Ryan, Ronan, Lass, Jin and Amy. Seighart reluctantly shoved his hand over, with Mari's finger touching lightly on his. Dio reached out, only to be helped by Ley. Zero touched the fox's hand, followed by Rufus. With a silent nod of approval to each other, they all shouted. "We are the Grand Tricksters~!"

* * *

><p><strong>Just in case any of you didn't catch on:<strong>  
><strong>Elesis is the Bunny Trickster. Her being a person who likes to fight, being a bozer bunny fits her perfectly.<strong>

**Arme is the Sheep Trickster. She's a magic base, therefore she is the sheep.**

**Lire is the Fox Trickster. There wasn't a trickster that wielded a long ranged weapon, aka. bow, so I chose the Fox for Lire because it was a sense type, something suitable for the elf.**

**Ryan is the Lion Trickster. I also gave him a sense type trickster, being an elf who relatively becomes one with nature.**

**Ronan is the Dragon Trickster. Originally, Dragon Tricksters are magic based. And have long blue hair. Nuff said.**

**Lass is the Lion Trickster. Him being an expert scouter fits being a sense type Lion.**

**Jin is the Bull Trickster. His reason is similar to Elesis.**

**Amy is the Cat Trickster. Pssssshawww. Cat Trickster is the diva of the Trickster world. Amy is the Star of the Grand Chase world. They fit purrrfectly.**

**Seighart is the Racoon Trickster. Raccoon Trickster is the oldest of all the Tricksters. So yeah. And Seighart seems like is a charm type.**

**Mari is the Sheep Trickster. She's moe, magic type and wields a book. Over all, I just want to make her cute.**

**Dio is the Dragon Trickster. Dio looks badass, he deserves to have badass dragon wings and tails. Keeps his demonic figure too.**

**Ley is the Fox Trickster. Fox (said to be a mischievious creature) + Demon (This is Ley, of all people) = Mayhem.**

**Zero is the Bull Trickster. I'm at loss with him. So I gave him the bull. He's already cute being the quiet guy anyways.**

**Rufus is the Racoon Trickster. He also seemed like a charm type, looking so sexy.. -Nosebleed-**


End file.
